The contractor shall attempt to: analyze the "natural killer cell" as to specificity, kinectics of creation and possible further differentiation into a "conventional" cell type; study factors regulating the activity or generation of "natural killer cells" and attempt to develop a plaque assay for detection of these cells; and Study aspects of the immune response against syngeneic mouse tumors.